The present invention relates to a device for the stable retention of elastic or non-elastic ribbon-shaped or cord-shaped elements slidably mounted within a seating formed on a portion of a woven or non-woven fabric article in order to cause gathering and fastening of a portion of the fabric article. The present invention can be applied to linen or fabric clothing articles where gathering and fastening is desired. Heretofore known fastening elements such as buttons and buttonholes, buckles, hooks and eyes, hooks, self-adhesive fasteners, knotting and snap-fasteners, etc. are not suitable in certain cases to obtain gathering of fabric due to bulk, thickness, deterioration or especially due to the inconvenient, non-instantaneous nature of fastening and release obtained therewith.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a retention device which is simple to construct, easy to use and has great functional reliability, and which also allows the user to easily restore the gathered fabric article to its initial ungathered condition.